1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for monitoring fluid content and flow in a downhole bore with induced magnetic and electrical fields using multi-frequency, micro-induction, electrode arrays with induction coils, and electrode galvanic voltage and impedance electrical measurements.
2. Description of Prior Art
Flowmeters are often used for measuring single and multi-phase fluid flow rates and patterns produced from hydrocarbon producing wellbores. Flowmeters may be deployed downhole within a producing wellbore, a jumper or caisson used in conjunction with a subsea wellbore, or a production transmission line used in distributing the produced fluids. Monitoring fluid produced from a wellbore is useful in wellbore reservoir production evaluation, and to project production life of a well. The produced fluid may include water and/or gas mixed with liquid hydrocarbon. Knowing the water fraction is desirable to ensure adequate infrastructure means and capacity are available for separating, storing, and reinjecting as needed, the water from the produced fluid. Additionally, the amount and presence of gas is another indicator of wellbore performance, and vapor mass flow impacts transmission requirements. In wells having a network of wellbores, it is useful to estimate which producing bores produce different types of fluid.
Flowmeters can be employed that provide information regarding total flow, water cut amount, gas fractions, production stability, and flow regimes. However, these often require periodic analysis of the fluid entering the flowmeter. This may involve deploying a sample probe upstream of the flowmeter; which can produce inaccuracy, and may interrupt or temporarily halt fluid production. The types of flowmeters range from pressure differential, spinner type meters, thermal pulse, and capacitive sensors.